witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Under a Fiery Sky
Under a Fiery Sky is a quest in Act V which Geralt undertakes if he chooses the Witcher / neutral path. Walkthrough Like Hope Burns Bright and The Flame That Cleanses, this quest sees Geralt fight his way to the field hospital aided by his ally (in this case, Shani), deal with the street fighting, and make it to the swamp cemetery. It is the framing quest for Act V as Geralt officially declares that he has chosen a path, the Witcher / neutral path. The quest begins when Geralt meets Zoltan on the Vizima Dike after speaking with the presiding official. If Geralt spared the werewolf, that will be Vincent, if not, the Guard Captain (the same one who took so much pleasure arresting Geralt at the end of Act I). He also has an opportunity to speak with Radovid and also Carmen. Other consequences of killing Vincent include: Dandelion is arrested as a spy for foreign governments by the Guard captain when the bard and Geralt get to the Dike and Carmen is unsurprisingly pretty incensed that the witcher killed her lover. When he tries to explain, saying "I had to kill him, he was a werewolf ...", she responds with "piss off, bastard!" Phases Shani The Rebellion has engulfed Old Vizima. Zoltan asked to get Shani out of there. I'll find her at the hospital. I must get Shani out of the hospital in Old Vizima. Nurses I promised the nurses I would escort them to the hospital where Shani is now. I promised the nurses I would escort them to the hospital where Shani. Problems A few problems on our way to the hospital, but I took care of them. We can continue on to the hospital. The Hospital I took the nurses to the temporary hospital set up in the heart of Old Vizima. The nurses have reached the hospital. The Striga I met Shani at the hospital, but we were interrupted by a messenger who told us that a striga was seen in town. I have to tend to the monster. First and foremost, I must deal with the striga. A Talk with Shani I slew the beast... Now back to the hospital. Shani and I need to have a conversation, in relative calm. I can now return to the hospital and speak with Shani. Scoia'tael The Scoia'tael have broken into the hospital. I must defend the wounded. I must defend the wounded against the Scoia'tael. Enemy Knights I defeated the Scoia'tael unit, but some idiots from the Order took us to be enemies. They'll pay for their stupidity. The Knights of the Order must pay for their stupidity. The Hospital Under Siege I defeated the Knights of the Order. Things are getting dangerous here. I should take Shani somewhere safe, for a while at least. I need to get Shani out of the hospital. To The Druids Shani asked me to lead her to the druids in the swamp. She hopes they'll give her more medicine. Sounds reasonable. Anyhow, she will be safer there. I need to get Shani to the druids in the swamp. A Dark Alley Shani and I aren't going anywhere if I don't clear the alley of necrophages. I must clear the alley of necrophages. A Dark Alley A breeze... Poor Shani, she's not exactly used to sights like this. A few more necrophages to cull at the end of the alley. A few more necrophages at the end of the alley. The City Walls We've reached Vizima's walls. There's a breach in them further on... We need to follow the wall to the gap. We must proceed along Vizima's walls. The Breach It's getting hotter.. Luckily I can see the breach. A last push... We must get to the breach. One final push. Shani is Safe We've reached the swamp. Shani must go to the druids' cave for more medicine. I'll need to protect her from the swamp's less friendly inhabitants. I must help Shani get to the druids's cave. Category:The Witcher Act V Category:The Witcher quests